Chivo expiatorio
by Kaoru Black
Summary: [Regalo para Griffinn] Hagrid fue expulsado por un crimen que no cometió. Antes de empacar para irse de Hogwarts para siempre, el profesor Dumbledore lo detuvo y le hizo una propuesta.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Escrito para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-2020 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Mi amigo invisible es... ¡Griffinn! Espero que te guste. Esta historia responde a la petición fácil.

* * *

**Chivo expiatorio**

* * *

EL ASESINATO DE MYRTLE ELIZABETH WARREN FUE PROVOCADO POR UN ESTUDIANTE DE TERCER AÑO

por Bartolomé A.

«_No, eso no es verdad._»

Para Hagrid, este artículo del periódico era la confirmación que más temía. Tendría que resignarse a vivir en el mundo_ muggle, _sin saber cómo se las ingeniaría para sobrevivir. Tenía terminantemente prohibido utilizar la magia por lo que le restaba de vida. ¿Qué podrá hacer ahora? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo podía obtener, si ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacer los TIMO? No se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo, naturalmente. No tenía interés en encontrarse con otra mirada cargada de decepción y repulsión, de miedo o pánico. Era increíble que las cosas que se hubieran complicado hasta este extremo; y, lo peor del asunto, era que inocente.

Se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para digerir la situación y le molestaba más de lo cualquiera podía imaginar, asumiendo que aún quedaba una sola alma en este colegio maldito que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar la versión de los hechos de Hagrid. Esta no fue la primera vez que alguien lo calumniaba o que aseguraban que su amor por las criaturas mágicas le impedía pensar con claridad, o que prefería el bienestar del animal en cuestión por encima de la seguridad de las personas que, supuestamente, eran sus compañeros.

Ningunos de sus argumentos poseyó validez para el director Armando Dippet.

¿Por qué?

Había más de doscientos alumnos en este año, ¿por qué tuvo que ser el chivo expiatorio?

Godric fue testigo de que intentó abogar por su inocencia, incluso horas después que le habían dado el veredicto: expulsión y la inmediata destrucción de la varita. Tal vez la última parte sonara insignificante para cualquiera, pero había un significado más profundo para él. Al ser menor de edad, este es el procedimiento; en cuestión de minutos se quedó sin educación, su padre falleció en segundo año y todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su madre. Nunca le había importado ser conocido como «el loco de los monstruos» hasta ahora.

Tuvo la insana obsesión por meterse en problemas cada dos semanas, sobre todo por su «insana y letal manía con ayudar a las criaturas mágicas que le podían atacar o, peor aún, devorárselo sin pensárselo dos veces». Hubo una cantidad increíble de rumores sobre cosas que, según los demás, hizo. Desde que se las ingenió para criar a las cachorros de un par de licántropos, pasando que tomaba el té con los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido, incluyendo el hecho de que tuvo un estanque llenos de serpientes marinas escondidos en uno de los salones abandonados, hasta que se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido para enseñarle a los augurey a emitir un chillido infernal.

Esa lo hizo desternillarse de la risa, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que pudo tener un augurey?

Eran magníficos pero no estaban a la altura de un dragón.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza. Quiso ser cuidador de dragones o trabajar en aquel departamento que se preocupaba por las criaturas mágicas. Eso ya no era posible, todo gracias a Tom Ryddle. Ese niñato de Slytherin tuvo el atrevimiento de afirmar que su preciada, tierna, inocente, dulce e indefensa araña asesinó a aquella muchacha. _Aragog_ nunca haría tal cosa. Era la cosa peluda más linda que encontró. Tenía sus manías, ¿quién no? Fue por eso que se aseguró que hubiera funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia merodeando por ahí cuando convenció a _Aragog_ para que huyera. «Vete. No mires atrás, sin importar qué pase. Quédate en el Bosque Prohibido y no me busques nunca más», le rogó con desesperación.

Las palabras de Ryddle todavía le indignaban. «No hay nada que no haya comprobado por mí mismo, director. Me ha tomado un tiempo descubrir quién y por qué, y no se imagina qué descontento el mío al descubrir semejante barbarie cometida por uno de los nuestros», dijo con una aparente sinceridad y serenidad que casi lo convenció.

Qué cretino.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, lo habían prejuzgado basándose en su ascendencia de gigante; o, para ser exacto, de semigigante. Intentó aclararlo un par de años atrás, pero lo único que recibió fue una risa burlona y un comentario de «El tamaño no hace una diferencia. Una vez una bestia, siempre una bestia». Tuvo que adaptarse y pretender que no le molestaba mucho. Nunca hubo una segunda opción. No podía empezar una pelea; ni gritar, rugir o agitar un garrote para exigir que le dieran el trato equitativo que se merecía.

A veces pensó que el único que lo entendió fue Filius Flitwick. La primera vez que lo vio, le dio la impresión que tenía cierto parecido a un duende. No se lo dijo, por supuesto. Creyó que podía ser sensible respecto a su altura y, para fines prácticos, ¿para qué ganarse otro enemigo? Además que era bastante que ya se hubiera dejado embaucar por el «guapo prefecto de Slytherin», en la opinión de sus admiradoras.

No pudo evitar sentir un picor en los ojos, por lo que parpadeó con fuerza para contener las lágrimas. No le iba a dar la satisfacción a Ryddle. No iba a llorar, no cuando corría el riesgo de que alguien fuera a decírselo.

Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo: a la par de él se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore.

—Señor Hagrid, tranquilícese. Está hiperventilando.

—Estoy bien —respondió sin molestarse en si le creía o no. Ya no importaba nada—. O estaré bien, no lo sé. No tiene que preocuparse por mí, señor. Me las arreglaré solo, de algún modo.

Pero todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a la sala común y esconderse ahí. O tal vez despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo debía recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse de los terrenos del colegio antes que las autoridades lo obligaran a desaparecer para siempre. ¿Cómo pudieron creer que pudo cometer tal atrocidad? Nunca lastimaría ni a una mosca, por muy molestas que fueran; además que acababa de cumplir catorce años, ¿qué tanto creían que sabía? ¿En serio pensaban que se internaba en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca para investigar cómo cometer crímenes sin ser detectado?

Por amor a Godric, una vez intentó entrar a las cocinas por una botana nocturna —tenía insomnio— y fue pillado en el acto.

—Llámale presentimiento pero no creo que fueras tú —dijo. Hagrid tragó en seco sin saber por qué, ¿por qué se comportó tan irracionalmente emocional de pronto?—. Pero no puedo probarlo, me temo. No hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a tu varita rota o tu instancia en Hogwarts. —Los ojos del profesor brillaron, como si tuviera una idea—. ¿Te gustaría quedarte?

—Sí —susurró en un tono desanimando— pero no podré. Me tengo que ir, ¿recuerda? Ya no tengo nada aquí. Ya no me queda nada más.

—Puedo convencer al director Dippet de que te permita quedarte —propuso el profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid no se entusiasmó, ¿de qué iba a servir? No quería su compasión, ¿para qué le iba a servir?—. Si eres el aprendiz de uno de los profesores, puedes quedarte. No está en contra de las reglas y, mientras no hagas nada relacionado que se relacione con la ejecución de un hechizo o la preparación de una poción, estarás bien. Te puedo ayudar a encontrar un empleo, mi muchacho. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le quieres dar una oportunidad?

Hagrid suspiró.

—Profesor, no me parece que sea una buena idea. —Se llevó una mano al hombro opuesto, acariciándolo descuidadamente. Unió sus labios con algo de fuerza antes de continuar—. Encontraré qué hacer. Estaré bien, se lo prometo. No tiene que meterse en problemas por mí. Al director le disgustó que insinuara que el prefecto Ryddle no es tan perfecto como la gente se piensa que es.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo el profesor Dumbledore y le sonrió—. Será un placer. ¿Y quiénes somos nosotros para anticiparnos al porvenir? Es bastante probable que descubras un destino agradable si te quedas aquí, Rubeus. Estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte todo lo que sé. —Insistió el profesor—. Y las personas que lo creen no te conocen.

—¿Y quién querrá enseñarme? No importa si usted cree que no lo hice, los demás creen que lo hice —masculló entre dientes. Apretó los puños; no le gustaba nada esta idea, pero no quería desanimar a su profesor favorito. Una parte de él quería creer que algo bueno iba a salir de esto, ¿pero para qué engañarse? Sabía que hasta el profesor Dumbledore le abandonaría cuando supiera qué tan inútil era. «_Pero no quiero estar solo_», se dijo. «_¿A dónde más iré? Al menos, aquí tengo un techo y una comida asegurada_». Hagrid se mordió la comisura del labio—. Así está bien, acepto. Pero tengo una condición, profesor.

—¿Cuál es?

—No me diga Rubeus.

Lo hacía sentir viejo.

¿En qué estaban pensando cuando le pusieron ese nombre?


End file.
